This invention relates to compositions for pretreating kitchen housewares, especially pots, pans, dishes, etc. which are soiled with hard-to-remove food soils and a process for treating said soils. Many of these housewares are made of aluminum which is particularly subject to attack by hypohalite and alkalinity.
Thickened hypochlorite compositions are known having been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,548; 3,558,496; 3,684,722; and 4,005,027. However, none of the above patents discloses applicants' particular process or applicants' preferred alkaline, hypohalite compositions containing a clay and/or alkali metal silicate and mineral oil, water insoluble fatty acid ester, water insoluble ether and mixtures thereof.
The use of bleaches in cleaning housewares is known, having been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,065; 3,708,429; 3,058,917; and 3,671,440.
Other patents disclosing bleaching compositions containing clays or silicas include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,273; 1,600,845; 3,393,153; and 3,697,431.
All of the above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference. However, none of the above references teach either applicants' process or applicants' preferred stable compositions.